Une soirée enchantée
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Akihito et Asami sont invités à une soirée de charité et font la connaissance d'Usami et de Misaki au passage. Mais... Pourquoi le clan Usami se mêle-t-il de tout ça ?


**Démenti :** _**Junjo Romantica**_ et **_Viewfinder_** ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les créations respectives de **Shungiku Nakamura** et **Ayane Yamano**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour la présente histoire.

C'est une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis assez longtemps, j'avoue que j'aurais rêver de voir une histoire mêlant les deux univers dans le même genre, je ne l'ai pas vue, alors je l'ai écrite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

 **Une soirée enchantée**

* * *

\- J'ai l'air d'un prince dans ce costume !

Takaba Akihito se tourna vers son compagnon et amant, Asami Ryuichi, le visage rayonnant de joie et de reconnaissance, d'ailleurs, ce dernier répondit à la bonne humeur contagieuse du jeune homme en lui donnant la pareille. Il se leva dans un costume trois-pièces impeccable et en profita pour voler un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du reporter d'investigation.

\- Tout à fait, tu es plus appétissant que jamais, Akihito.

Celui-ci ne put retenir la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues à l'invitation implicite d'Asami après cette soirée en couple. D'accord, ce n'était pas exactement une soirée entre eux, mais c'était tout de même une réception où le bon goût et le luxe se sentiraient à des kilomètre à la ronde, en compagnie de vedettes du cinéma, d'hommes politiques ou encore de riches financiers et hommes d'affaires dans la trempe d'Asami. Les photographes n'étaient pas admis, cependant, Akihito avait glissé son appareil miniature en douce sous sa manche, au cas où.

\- Tu sais qu'on risque quand même de l'apercevoir ?

Akihito s'était retourné vivement vers son amant :

\- Et moi, je ne crois pas qu'on le reconnaîtra, on pensera à une plaisanterie.

Il avait ajouté insidieusement :

\- Je suis ton partenaire ce soir, ton plus un, alors je ne crois qu'on me jettera dehors.

Asami avait tout simplement froncé les sourcils puis était retourné à ses activités illicites de la nuit, laissant son jeune amant s'émerveiller devant son nouveau costume. Il avait reçu un appel de dernière minute concernant la sécurité de ce soir, Kirishima et Suoh seraient de la partie ainsi que Michihiro, le garde qu'Asami avait spécialement engagé pour s'occuper de la sécurité d'Akihito pendant l'incident Sudoh, dans ce temple bouddhiste. Il devrait les rejoindre en cours de route, selon les dires de Kirishima.

\- Pas d'autres problèmes en vue ?

Le premier assistant d'Asami, son bras droit, se tint presque droit comme un i à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique :

\- Non, monsieur, rien à signaler autrement.

L'homme d'affaires soupira d'aise, il pourrait enfin profiter d'une soirée avec son compagnon après toute cette histoire. Ils n'avaient pas pu se reposer. Cette réception était plus que bienvenue à leurs yeux, désireux de passer du temps ensemble.

\- Au fait, Asami, on part quand ?

Asami pouffa doucement :

\- Kirishima doit nous prendre dans quelques minutes, en l'occurence, il ne devrait pas tarder.

 **XOXOX**

Dans un autre appartement, situé en plein cœur de Tokyo, un autre couple se préparait à cette réception, un gala de charité en faveur des victimes du tsunami qui avait récemment secoué la baie. Il avait provoqué de nombreuses morts, des dégâts importants dans les quatre coins du pays, et tout le monde comptait ses blessures. Usami Akihiko avait prévu de venir, ayant proposé de reverser l'intégralité du bénéfice d'un de ses livres à l'association qui devait récolter les dons de ce soir.

\- J'ai bien aimé le livre que tu as écrit récemment.

Pour une fois, Misaki avait décroché le nez de ses mangas pour se pencher sur une œuvre dire plus littéraire, le dernier livre en date de son compagnon, un roman qui ne parlait pas de sexe mais évoquait une douce romance au clair de lune, une romance interdite entre deux amants maudits. Dire qu'il avait apprécié ce travail avait provoqué une bouffée de plaisir chez Usami. C'était la plus belle félicitation de toutes selon lui.

\- Venant de toi, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

S'en était suivie une séance câlins assez torride entre les deux amants, pendant laquelle Misaki avait une fois de plus protesté contre les attouchements sexuels d'Usami, mais ce dernier avait encore pointé du doigt un fait que Misaki lui-même rechignait à reconnaître :

\- Ton corps te trahit, comme toujours, regarde.

Et Misaki s'était tu, pour une fois, appréciant le contact intime des mains de l'écrivain sur son corps, des mains qu'il avait appris à aimer au cours du temps, bien malgré lui. L'étudiant en économie sentit la chaleur grimper à son visage quand il pensa à cette séance.

\- Au fait, je vais faire un don à une association soutenant les victimes de ce tsunami avec les ventes.

Misaki avait écarquillé les yeux : il avait entendu parler de cette demande de dons et les Japonais avaient envoyé avec fébrilité tout leur soutien à cette fondation. Des célébrités s'étaient empressées de révéler les montants de leurs dons dans les journaux, des politiques avaient affiché leur compassion sur leurs réseaux sociaux tandis que le monde de l'économie avait envoyé ses ouvriers pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par l'immense vague.

Naturellement, la famille Usami avait dépêché son entreprise de construction pour remettre les maisons en l'état, le frère d'Akihito avait redessiné en compagnie de plusieurs architectes l'ensemble des quartiers, embellissant largement les rues dévastées. Misaki avait vu la maquette à la télévision et avait ouvert grand les yeux : c'était splendide !

Cela dit, quand il avait appris que la famille Usami était également conviée au gala de charité, il avait vite déchanté ayant tout de même préféré éviter cet homme qui ne cessait de le courtiser depuis des années. D'autant plus qu'il avait rejeté ses avances à de nombreuses reprises. Non, Misaki n'était pas heureux de le revoir, loin de là.

\- Misaki ? Tu es prêt ?

Il était prêt, Akihiko lui avait acheté un costume neuf pour la réception, une ensemble bleu nuit qui rehaussait merveilleusement le teint du jeune homme.

\- Oui ! J'arrive !

Le taxi devant les accompagner les attendait au pas de la porte.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

La maison d'édition d'Usami avait proposé de lui louer une voiture pour la soirée, mais ce dernier avait refusé.

 **XOXOX**

Kirishima déposa le couple devant un hôtel possédé par un des nombreux concurrents d'Asami, ce qui lui faisait grincer des dents, mais en même temps, il serait en terrain neutre par rapport à ses adversaires, notamment dans le monde de la pègre. Akihito avait senti la désapprobation émise par son compagnon, mais n'avait rien dit, sachant très bien où il posait les pieds, loin du domaine d'Asami. Il ne pourrait pas être aussi bien protégé.

\- Monsieur.

Asami sortit élégamment de l'habitacle et tendit la main pour qu'Akihito puisse la saisir. Malgré son sourire, il était quand même tendu, Asami ne l'avait presque jamais emmené à une réception, il avait un peu peur des conséquences, des représailles. Mais il profiterait de cette occasion pour prendre des contacts dans ce monde de la haute société. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la liste des invités, et il avait noté que Momohara Ai s'y trouvait aussi. Et chose intéressante, l'écrivain qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les entretiens avec les journalistes aussi, Usami Akihiko.

\- Ne t'excite pas trop cependant, sa famille sera aussi présente.

Akihito avait vite déchanté pour le coup, il savait que le groupe Usami était un des nombreux rivaux de Sion, notamment au niveau des hôtels de luxe ou encore des destinations uniquement vouées au plaisir, comme les spas ou les piscines. Mitarai avait eu la chance inouïe de pouvoir visiter un de ces lieux, tandis qu'Akihito était resté sur la touche, même si son point de vue était tout aussi bon que son collègue et rival.

\- Ca veut dire à éviter ?

Asami avait enlacé son jeune amant dans ses bras, sentant très bien que ce sujet était sensible pour le jeune homme.

\- Je ne souhaite pas me retrouver face à Usami père, il est doué en affaires, et il sait très bien trouver les failles chez les autres.

Akihito avait affiché une triste mine tout le long de la soirée.

Et Asami n'avait rien trouvé à y répondre.

 **XOXOX**

Non loin de là, une arrivée provoqua une certaine agitation, et Akihito remarqua aussitôt le taxi qui se gara près de leur propre limousine, Asami s'arrêta le temps que la curiosité de son photographe soit rassasiée. Et ils furent surpris pas la personnalité qui en sortait : Usami Akihiko en personne accompagné par un jeune homme, qui semblait être un étudiant ou alors était-ce son amant ? Akihito fit mine de chercher un mouchoir dans sa poche tout en prenant un cliché de ce couple étrange. Tout aussi étrange que le leur par ailleurs.

\- N'éveille pas l'attention avec ce petit appareil, je ne veux pas de mauvaise publicité.

Pour toute réponse, Akihito serra discrètement la main d'Asami dans la sienne, à l'abri de tous les regards, évitant eux aussi, toute forme de médiatisation ou d'attention non méritée. Même s'ils formaient un tandem des plus singuliers, un parrain de la scène du crime, résolvant les problèmes des yakuzas ou des politiciens, trafiquant d'armes et de drogue, tandis qu'Akihito combattait exactement ce genre de personnage douteux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce sera pour un usage exclusivement privé.

Asami soupira.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il n'aime pas trop apparaître dans les journaux.

Ce à quoi le photographe répliqua :

\- Comme toi.

Asami posa une main sur la taille du jeune homme :

\- Et avec raison.

A côté d'eux, Kirishima s'impatienta :

\- Monsieur ? Vous êtes attendus.

Misaki avait remarqué ce duo un peu singulier près de leur voiture, il se demanda si le jeune homme blond aux côtés du brun aux allures de gorille était dans la même situation que lui. Akihiko fronça des sourcils, voyant le trouble dans les yeux de Misaki, et se tourna dans la direction indiquée par les yeux de son protégé. Il se figea quand il reconnut l'homme tenant dans ses bras le jeune homme blond : c'était Asami Ryuichi, un homme peu recommandable selon les termes de sa famille, et davantage présenté comme un rival par son père. Il n'avait jamais prêté l'oreille à ces racontars, mais à présent qu'il le voyait en chair et en os, il se posait des questions.

Que faisait un assassin dans un gala de charité ?

\- Misaki, ne t'approche pas de cet homme.

Il comprenait les interrogations de son compagnon, Asami captivait les foules et les gens de talent autour de lui, mais il n'était quand même pas dans la liste des gens à inviter dans une soirée entre amis, loin de là.

\- C'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps.

Akihiko pressa doucement sa main contre celle de l'épaule de son jeune amant :

\- Certes, mais je suis sérieux, tu devrais vraiment éviter de fréquenter cette personne, elle ne t'apportera que des ennuis.

Quelque chose dans la voix d'Usami acheva de convaincre Misaki, qui sentait que le ton qu'il employait était beaucoup plus urgent et nerveux que d'accoutumé. Il suivit docilement Usami vers la salle de réception, sous les flashs des paparazzis, il ferma les yeux, ces lumières lui brûlaient la rétine. Il s'empressa de rentrer dans le bâtiment très rapidement. Il comprenait mieux la réticence d'Usami à vouloir accepter les entretiens avec les journalistes. Ils étaient partout à la fois, impossible de leur échapper. Il fut ravi quand il eut gravi les marches menant à un immense hall d'entrée où des réceptionnistes prirent leurs manteaux.

Misaki nota que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds montait pratiquement les marches quatre à quatre, son enthousiasme n'était cependant pas partagé par un homme aux lunettes carrées, mais faisait sourire le compagnon du blond, qui le tenait toujours par la taille. Si on éprouvait un sentiment de haine envers ce couple, il était bien caché, au contraire, tout le monde courbait l'échine devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Tandis que le blond était salué respectueusement. Mais c'était l'homme aux yeux d'or qui attirait tout le monde à la ronde.

En un sens, Misaki était ravi qu'Usagi ne soit pas le centre d'attraction de la soirée, au contraire, il pourrait souffler avec Usami dans le coin, mais c'était sans compter une horde de journalistes peu scrupuleux de l'intimité de l'écrivain.

\- Qui est ce jeune homme avec vous ?

Ce fut une question un peu embarrassante pour Misaki, mais Usami répondit de façon à ne pas froisser le besoin évident d'intimité de son jeune amant :

\- C'est un jeune homme que j'héberge le temps de ses études dans mon appartement, si vous voulez, c'est mon locataire.

On salua la générosité de l'auteur tout en laissant Misaki tranquille, il remercia intérieurement Usagi, quand on les laissa rentrer dans l'immense salle de réception, il esquissa un sourire à l'adresse d'Usami. Hélas pour lui, le calme n'avait pas duré longtemps. En effet, l'éditeur en chef de la maison d'édition d'Usami, Isaka apparut comme par magie devant eux.

\- Akihiko ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Et, notant Misaki :

\- Tu as aussi amené le petit avec toi ?

Akihiko salua à son tour l'éditeur, même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de le voir ce soir.

\- En effet, et si tu as un problème avec ça, je te prierai de bien vouloir passer ton chemin.

Ce à quoi Isaka répondit par une très gland éclat de rire :

\- Allons, ne t'énerve pas pour ça ! Je te posais juste la question !

Et puis il se tourna vers la foule et murmura que le père d'Akihiko ne devrait plus tarder, il savait se faire attendre le bougre, ce qui froissa encore plus Akihiko. Mais habitué aux soirées mondaines, bien malgré lui, il ne le montra pas le moins du monde, se contentant d'une expression froide. Il détestait quand sa famille le fréquentait de trop près, sachant que Misaki serait une fois de plus pris pour cible par les médisances de son clan.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous là, mon cher fils et son… colocataire.

Misaki jeta un coup d'œil à Usami quand il entendit cette voix devenue un peu trop familière avec le temps, et il ferma presque les yeux, en attendant le duel verbal qui allait s'ensuivre.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Usami père prit son fils par l'épaule, mais ce dernier ne se dégagea pas immédiatement, sans doute en raison de la présence des journalistes et des nombreuses personnalités à la ronde. Misaki respira un moment, il n'avait pas envie qu'Akihiko ait à souffrir encore une fois de sa famille.

\- Je suis ici tout comme toi, je crois bien, invité pour l'occasion, j'ai effectué un don de plusieurs milliers de yens à ces malheureux, de plus, je construis les nouveaux quartiers pour remplacer les maisons désolées.

Akihiko fusilla son père du regard, très bien s'il devait subir sa présence toute la soirée, en fait non, il avait remarqué la présence d'une des actrices qui devait jouer dans l'adaptation d'un de ses romans prochainement, autant se faufiler de ce côté-ci. Même si la rencontre allait être aussi agaçante, et dire qu'il avait voulu profiter d'une soirée avec Misaki.

\- Usami, il y a un buffet sur une table, on cherche de quoi manger ?

Béni soit Misaki !

\- Je sais que tu piaffes d'impatience de prendre quelques bouchées, allons-y alors.

Il prit Misaki par le bras et l'entraîna ailleurs. Au passage, il dut essuyer de nombreux entretiens avec d'autres personnalités, et il s'y prêta bien malgré lui, Misaki se sentait tout aussi mal qu'Usami mais comme lui, il n'en laissa rien transparaître, bien au contraire.

Le clan Usami, quant à lui se sentait quelque peu insulté par la rebuffade d'Akihiko, mais ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux de bien fâcheux. Au contraire, les sourires étaient adressés à tout le monde, mais ils préféraient tout de même éviter Asami Ryuichi et sa garde rapprochée.

\- Que fait-il ici celui-là ? Ne devrait-il pas se préoccuper de ses différents trafics ? Se présenter comme un bienfaiteur de l'humanité est le summum de l'hypocrisie !

Il jeta un regard encore plus perçant dans l'entourage de cet homme peu convenable, et fut surpris de voir un jeune homme blond s'avancer à grands pas vers le carnassier. Qui était-il ? Il observa de plus près, et constata avec stupeur que c'était un des journalistes envoyés vers les zones sinistrées qui avait secouru une vieille dame coincée entre la charpente et les briques de sa maison détruite. Bien entendu, on avait félicité le courage de ce jeune reporter, on avait acheté pour certains ses photos qui s'étaient vendues à prix d'or. Son point de vue était très artistique pour les critiques spécialisées. On avait beaucoup plébiscité notamment une photo d'un immeuble effondré en pleine mer, détruisant au passage la petite marina à côté.

Ce qui était encore plus étonnant dans l'attitude du blond, pensant que le jeune homme désirait un entretien avec le rapace, était qu'il apportait deux flûtes de champagne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il en tendit une avec élégance vers le crocodile. Et encore plus atterrant, la façon dont les mains s'étaient touchées quand Asami avait pris la coupe entre ses doigts, il n'avait pas quitté du regard le jeune blond. Curieux d'en savoir plus, il s'avança vers ce duo peu commun, un journaliste d'investigation et un parrain de la scène du crime ? C'était du jamais vu !

Akihito, ignorant qu'il était le sujet de débat intérieur d'un industriel aussi respecté qu'Usami murmurait de temps à autre des mots doux à l'oreille d'Asami qui en souriait de temps à autre. En chemin, il avait croisé Momohara Ai avec qui il avait parlé avec beaucoup d'entrain, même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient sujets à de nombreuses rumeurs, ils n'avaient parlé qu'en termes amicaux et chaleureux.

\- Akihito ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle avait lancé la discussion de but en blanc, comme le faisaient les amis. Des oreilles indiscrètes s'étaient tournées en leur direction.

\- Très bien et toi ?

Elle rougit légèrement :

\- Dis-moi, serais-tu libre les prochains week-ends ? Mes amies et moi organisons plusieurs soirées ensemble et on aimerait que tu prennes des photos en souvenir. Rassure-toi, on te payera pour chacun des livrets.

Akihito sourit doucement en retour :

\- J'utilise des CD-Roms ou des clés USB pour stocker les photos, on peut en avoir plus d'un coup, je peux en mettre des milliers, comme ça, on ne perd rien de la soirée. Mais si tu veux, je peux aussi mettre quelques photos sous forme d'album souvenir. Je prends note.

En général, il se faisait un sacré salaire avec les commandes des amies de Ai et Ai elle-même, trois à quatre fois son salaire mensuel par soirée, il n'allait pas refuser. D'autant plus que toutes les amies de Ai l'adoraient comme elle.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son compagnon de la soirée :

\- Au fait, comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

Il avait demandé à Ai de l'accompagner avant qu'elle ne demande à Takaba, et il se demandait comme il avait pu mettre la main sur un tel costume !

\- Je suis le plus un d'Asami Ryuichi. Dès qu'il a vu une de mes photographies dans l'exposition consacrée au tsunami, il s'est dit qu'il devait en acheter, il a insisté pour me rencontrer, du coup, je vais participer à la décoration d'une de ses prochaines discothèques.

C'était un pur mensonge pour les discothèques, mais pour l'exposition, pas du tout, du coup, il devrait en parler à Asami plus tard, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment répondre à cette provocation sans insulter l'honneur de cet acteur prétentieux. D'autant plus qu'Ai était dans les parages, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher son plaisir à elle non plus.

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je vais en parler à tout le monde du coup !

Effectivement, il devrait expressément en parler à Asami, mais la tête du cavalier d'Ai en valait le coup d'œil : il s'était tu aussitôt, le connaissant, il ne dirait pas non à plus de publicités pour ses bars ou boîtes de nuit. Il se souvenait que l'homme d'affaires n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il utilise son nom tant qu'il ne le salissait pas en présence des autres. C'était un bon compromis à son sens.

\- Merci Ai !

Et il prit deux coupes de champagne qui passaient sous son nez pour en tendre une à Asami, tout en prenant congé d'Ai qui semblait déjà absorbée par sa conversation avec d'autres actrices de cinéma.

\- C'est gentil de ta part Akihito, mais laisse-moi t'en offrir une.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la tempe du jeune homme, personne n'avait vu ce mouvement intime. Cependant, un groupe s'avançait progressivement dans leur direction, Akihito et Kirishima en profitèrent pour les dénoncer à Asami, le parrain de la scène de crime tourna subrepticement sa tête et sourit froidement :

\- Le groupe Usami en grande pompe rien que pour moi ? Impressionnant ! Laissons-les venir !

Usami ? Sérieusement ? Alors qu'il voulait rencontrer l'écrivain, voilà qu'il tombait sur le père ! Quelle poisse, songea Akihito. Ou bien, il pourrait saisir cette chance pour obtenir quelques mots de l'industriel. Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas naïf, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'on se pressait tellement, c'était pour la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- Akihito, ne te braque pas pour la suite des événements je te prie, Usami est un adversaire coriace, mon seul véritable rival dans certains domaines comme les hôtels ou les discothèques.

Akihito pressa sa main contre celle d'Asami, signifiant qu'il avait compris et but une gorgée de champagne en attendant. Il glissa néanmoins quelques mots résumant sa conversation avec Momohara Ai, et le regard d'Asami s'éclaira, Akihito avait effectivement de la suite dans ses idées, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait naturellement décorer la prochaine discothèque d'Asami, qui ouvrirait dans trois mois. D'ici là, ils auraient le temps de choisir les photos à afficher ensemble. Tandis qu'ils discutaient avec un secrétaire d'état, le groupe Usami s'était rassemblé petit à petit autour d'Asami et son clan.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Asami Ryuichi en personne ! Si je pouvais m'attendre à votre présence en ces lieux.

Usami père était un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'Asami, son fils en revanche avant le même âge qu'Asami. Le talent n'était cependant pas égal, si Asami avait monté son empire de luxe tout seul, le fils hériterait de tout, le mérite n'était pas le même à ses yeux.

\- Le plaisir de vous rencontrer est partagé, Usami.

L'insulte était à peine voilée. Alors Usami père fit mine de s'intéresser au compagnon d'Asami :

\- Vous ne faites pas les présentations ?

Etant donné qu'Akihito passait de temps à autre à la télévision pour parler d'une affaire en particulier, il trouvait surprenant qu'on ne le connaisse pas, plus particulièrement parce que son visage était apparu parmi les photographes qui vendaient leurs œuvres lors d'une exposition afin de soutenir les victimes.

\- Voici Takaba Akihito, il m'accompagne pour cette réception. C'est un jeune photographe de talent qui a participé à cette œuvre de charité pour une levée de fonds dans le but d'aider nos victimes. Soirée à laquelle j'ai été convié naturellement, où j'ai rencontré cette personne, et bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mieux la connaître.

C'était une vision bien éloignée de la réalité, mais elle servait tout à fait la conversation actuelle. Akihito se sentit redevable à l'égard d'Asami. Et il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues, il espéra soudainement qu'il ne rougissait pas en public.

\- Et bien je vous souhaite une belle carrière jeune homme.

Akihito répondit le plus respectueusement possible :

\- Je vous remercie monsieur.

Il aurait bien aimé lui demander une interview, mais en présence d'Asami et parce que c'était un concurrent de ce dernier, il ne franchit pas ce pas. La seule personne qui l'intéressait était Usami Akihiko, pas cet homme qui semblait le regarder de haut.

\- Sinon, je serai curieux de voir vos œuvres, c'est dommage de ne pas avoir pu assister à vos débuts.

Et pour cause, la vente des tableaux s'était faite dans une des salles de réception d'un des hôtels d'Asami, la sécurité avait été en tous points parfaite pour Akihito. Il n'avait pas été importuné de toute la soirée. Asami n'avait pas eu à intervenir pour la vente des photographies d'Akihito, elles étaient parties comme des petits pains, on trouvait que le jeune homme savait rendre la justesse des sentiments des personnes et que la catastrophe prenait forme sous leurs yeux. En d'autres termes, il avait favorablement impressionné plusieurs personnes. Asami et Akihito avaient célébré le succès du photographe en réservant une table dans un restaurant comptabilisant les étoiles et le restant de la soirée dans une suite. Les employés de Weekly Headlines avaient été sidérés d'apprendre qu'Akihito avait été le photographe le plus en vue de la soirée.

\- Mais revenons à nos moutons, je suis curieux de connaître la somme pour laquelle on vous a convié ici, connaissant… l'étendue de vos… activités, Asami je suis franchement pantois.

Akihito faillit rétorquer, mais il se souvint de la mise en garde de Ryuichi, il serra la main autour de son verre pour se focaliser sur autre chose et en but une petite gorgée.

\- Chaque citoyen du Japon se doit d'aider ses ressortissants, Usami.

Usami afficha un air glacial.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations.

Ce à quoi Asami répliqua :

\- Bien à vous, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Mais il ne s'inclina pas, et Usami non plus, les deux groupes se séparèrent et la tension vola en éclat, Akihito put à nouveau respirer, Asami passa une main dans ses cheveux très rapidement, et il retrouva un semblant de calme.

\- Comment tu fais ? Face à ces requins ? Je veux dire, à rester calme, à ne pas leur répondre ?

Asami souffla à son oreille :

\- Rappelle-toi qu'ils ne valent rien par rapport à toi.

L'homme d'affaires guida le jeune homme vers d'autres personnalités, personnalités qui reconnurent pour certaines le photographe qui avait pris les clichés gagnants vendus aux enchères. Une personne s'avança vers eux, fit mine de reconnaître à peine Akihito :

\- Takaba Akihito ? C'est bien ça ?

C'était Kuroda Shinji, et Akihito lui adressa un grand sourire, après le passage Usami, il était bon de retrouver une tête connue.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

A son tour, il joua aux faux-semblants, sous le regard chaleureux d'Asami :

\- Vous êtes bien Kuroda Shinji, le procureur intervenu dans l'affaire de la vente d'armes à l'étranger ?

Kuroda lui adressa un clin d'œil discret et appréciateur :

\- Tout à fait. Mais permettez-moi de vous féliciter au sujet de vos photographies, vous avez un point de vue très particulier, et j'avoue que j'ai été déçu de ne pas avoir pu mettre sur la main sur une de vos œuvres.

Akihito fit semblant d'en être choqué :

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais réservé un tableau pour vous.

Asami pouffa légèrement :

\- Je pense que ce sera suffisant, plus besoin de se cacher.

En effet, plus personne ne les observait, au contraire, tout le monde était parti chercher un verre ou prendre l'air autour d'eux. Kuroda laisser tomber son masque et afficha un sourire chaleureux aux deux tourtereaux.

\- Non, sincèrement mes félicitations, je crois que tu as un bel avenir. Et sinon, Ryuichi ? La raison de cette soudaine tension ?

Asami fronça les sourcils :

\- Le clan Usami, monsieur pense qu'il fait partie de la noblesse.

Kuroda haussa les sourcils :

\- Comme toujours, c'est navrant. Il n'apprendra jamais sa leçon, où qu'il aille, il éprouve ce besoin d'être le roi.

Asami leva son verre à ses lèvres :

\- Tout à fait, il n'accueille jamais les clients lui-même dans ses hôtels ou dans ses boîtes de nuit privées, du moins ses clients les plus importants.

Kuroda leva son verre à leur santé :

\- On se revoit plus tard.

Le couple prit également congé du procureur, Akihito était ravi d'avoir vu une autre tête connue et amicale au cours de la soirée, mais il n'avait toujours pas pu s'approcher d'Usami Akihiko. Il rêvait d'obtenir un entretien avec lui, on pensait que c'était le graal pour les journalistes, Mitarai allait être vert de jalousie pour ce scoop !

\- Quelque chose te trotte dans la tête ?

Le regard d'Asami s'était fait doux, très doux, et Akihito pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes :

\- J'ai vu Usami Akihiko parmi les invités de ce soir, j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer.

Asami fronça les sourcils :

\- L'écrivain de la famille ? Celui qui a tout plaqué pour vivre sa propre vie ? Je vois. Je ne vois aucun problème à ça.

Au contraire, il n'allait pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la carrière d'Akihito et surtout, il ne voyait pas Akihiko comme un rival potentiel. Bien entendu, Akihiko serait méfiant à son encontre, étant donné qu'il était venu avec Asami Ryuichi, mais si Akihito se présentait comme un des photographes qui avait vendu une partie de ses clichés dans le but d'aider les plus démunis des victimes du désastre, ça pourrait le faire.

\- Excuse-moi.

Asami sourit chaleureusement :

\- Je t'attends.

Akihito s'était mis en quête du célèbre écrivain, celui qui ne voulait pas apparaître dans les magazines, on racontait qu'il fallait faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de la part de cet homme, mais Asami était à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait lui arriver de bien fâcheux ! Au contraire, il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse surtout depuis la discussion avec Kuroda. Etrangement, il se sentit observé, en effet, le jeune homme qui avait accompagné Usami Akihiko le fixait, et marchait en sa direction.

\- Bonjour, depuis le début de la soirée, je vous cherche.

Akihito parut surpris par cette curiosité, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il pourrait sans doute mieux approcher le grand Usami Akihiko de la sorte. Aussi, il alla à sa rencontre, dans ce couloir, leur permettant de souffler des festivités.

\- Vraiment ?

Le photographe se sentait flatté bien malgré lui. Quelqu'un d'autre lui portait un réel intérêt plus que d'être le compagnon d'Asami Ryuichi.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien discuter avec vous de… quelque chose.

Il semblait sincèrement peiné, et Akihito le prit tout de suite en pitié :

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit balcon à l'abri des personnes un peu trop inopportunes.

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Misaki baissa la tête :

\- Comment vous faites ? Je veux dire, comment vous faites pour sortir avec un homme comme celui-là ? D'après Usami ce n'est pas un saint et il a commis beaucoup de choses… mauvaises.

Akihito se pinça les lèvres, ayant été sur le point de répliquer vivement qu'Asami lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je… Il m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé, même si tout n'est pas rose, loin de là, on partage de bons moments ensemble, loin de tous les regards. Et vous ?

Misaki feignit de ne pas comprendre, d'avoir mal entendu et baissa les yeux vers le parquet élégamment vernis, grimaçant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Akihito l'encouragea :

\- Vous semblez très proches.

Misaki sentit ses lèvres trembler :

\- Dans mon entourage, seule ma belle-sœur est au courant de ma relation avec Usami, autrement, beaucoup de gens du côté d'Usami savent qu'on… forme un couple, comme sa famille, son éditeur-en-chef, Isaka. Autrement on n'en jamais parlé à la presse ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Takaba comprit qu'il ne devrait pas parler de cette histoire à ses collègues journalistes aussitôt.

\- Et personne n'en saura rien de moi. Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne sait rien de ma relation avec Asami à part son entourage direct, comme son secrétaire et son chef de la sécurité.

Il n'ébruita pas le non de Kuroda qui souhaitait conserver sa discrétion publiquement concernant toutes les affaires qui touchaient de près ou de loin Asami. Il espérait juste que Mitarai n'était pas dans les parages, autrement, sa belle promesse était fichue en l'air.

\- Ca a commencé avec mon frère qui est le meilleur ami d'Usami, et de fil en aiguille, il est devenu mon professeur particulier, je voulais rentrer à l'université d'économie, grâce à lui j'ai réussi le concours d'entrée. On est… ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant. Je vis avec lui… dans son appartement.

Akihito sentait que ça avait été une véritable épreuve pour l'autre.

\- Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

Cette fois, Misaki fut plus joyeux :

\- Takahashi Misaki et toi ?

Akihito s'inclina prestement :

\- Takaba Akihito, pour te servir.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Usami Akihito pour apparaître en plein milieu de la discussion, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens en pleine conversation.

\- Misaki, je te cherchais partout ! Que faisais-tu ?

Misaki présenta Akihito, en qui Usami reconnut immédiatement le compagnon d'Asami Ryuichi pour la soirée. Soudainement, il prit peur pour Misaki, qui ne devait pas être vu avec lui, les ennemis d'Asami étaient légion et on ne plaisantait pas tous les jours avec eux. Toute connaissance de ce jeune blond était certainement utilisée pour parvenir à toucher le malfrat.

\- Et que t'ai-je dit au sujet de cet Asami Ryuichi ?

Misaki répliqua :

\- Personne ne nous a vus !

Usami se tut, évitant d'exploser de colère devant Akihito, mais le journaliste était habitué aux accès de colère irascibles de son propre amant. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, mais il passa outre.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave.

Puis, se tournant vers Takaba Akihito qui tenait encore son verre à la main :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je fais preuve de manque de courtoisie.

Mais Akihito comprenait beaucoup les motivations d'Usami l'écrivain que celles d'Usami père, Asami était un homme dangereux, et Kou et Takato avaient déjà été pris pour cibles pour atteindre l'homme avec qui sortait Akihito.

\- Aucun problème, Usami. Je peux comprendre l'inquiétude.

L'auteur de renom afficha un sourire contrit, une fois de plus il s'était laissé emporter dans son angoisse à ne pas savoir ce que faisait Misaki, ou encore pour quelles raisons son jeune amant avait eu l'idiotie de passer outre ses propres avertissements en la matière.

\- Mais si je vous importune, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

Usami approuva d'un léger signe de tête, mais Misaki secoua la sienne, affirmant le contraire.

\- On était en train de se présenter. Pas de parler de rivalités !

L'auteur baissa les bras mais souffla tout de même à l'oreille de Misaki de rester prudent. Le malaise était palpable entre les deux amants, et Akihito souhaitait que rien de mal n'arrive à Misaki plus tard dans la soirée, avant de se rappeler qu'Usami était écrivain, pas un parrain de la scène du crime comme Asami.

-Très bien, mais je reste près de toi, au cas où.

Misaki et Akihito reprirent leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée, sans prêter attention à la présence d'Usami Akihiko, et ce dernier était de plus en plus nerveux rien qu'à l'idée de se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un qui connaissait personnellement un malfrat pareil.

\- Au fait, comment tu as rencontré Asami Ryuichi ?

Akihito sortit la version édulcorée qu'il avait raconté à Momohara Ai, à savoir qu'il était photographe, journaliste d'investigation, à ces mots, les deux autres sursautèrent, Misaki s'en mordit les doigts au vu de ce qu'il lui avait confié, mais il écouta le récit de l'autre jusqu'au bout. Asami et lui s'était vus pour la première fois à l'exposition de charité pour les victimes, et enfin, il parla de la future ouverture de la boîte de nuit d'Asami, à laquelle il participerait également, ses œuvres décoreraient les murs. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Usami pensait que ce n'était pas exactement en ces circonstances que les deux amants s'étaient rencontrés, mais soit, c'était une possibilité, mais une possibilité beaucoup trop belle pour être vraie à son sens.

\- Au fait, Usami, il me semble que vous avez accepté de participer à ce gala de charité pour soutenir les victimes.

Usami sentait très bien que la curiosité de ce Takaba n'était pas des plus désintéressées, au contraire, c'était un journaliste.

\- Effectivement, mais si vous voulez connaître tous les détails, je vous conseille vivement de vous rendre auprès de mon éditeur, Isaka se fera un plaisir de vous renseigner.

Akihito n'en démordit pas :

\- Il est vrai que je suis journaliste, mon métier est de rendre les faits des autres, ou alors, le moment n'est pet-être pas très approprié ?

Misaki toisa Usami :

\- Tu passes ton temps à éviter les journalistes, pourquoi ne pas lui dire comment tu en es venu à cette œuvre de charité ?

Usami fixa Misaki du regard et il capitula :

\- Très bien, mais ce sera dans vos locaux, en terrain neutre, si je puis dire.

Akihito faillit bondir de joie, mais se contint, il imaginait déjà les regards jaloux de ses collègues, les envies de Mitarai et des autres au bureau. C'était lui qui obteindrait tous les lauriers !

\- Demain ? A dix heures ?

Usami hocha de la tête :

\- Très bien, c'est entendu.

Akihito sortit son téléphone, et envoya un message à Shinotake évoquant l'interview qu'il avait réussi à décrocher avec le grand Usami Akihiko, son éditeur répondit presque dans la minute qui suivit, débordant d'enthousiasme, lui accordant son feu vert. Cependant, la soirée touchait à sa fin et le discours de clôture allait bientôt être énoncé. Asami en profita pour récupérer son photographe, saluant au passage Usami Akihiko, l'auteur lui rendit la courtoisie, même s'il n'appréciait pas cet homme le moins du monde.

 **XOXOX**

De retour dans la limousine, Akihito et Asami évoquèrent la future ouverture du Mercure, un bar entièrement dédié à la jeunesse, qui allait allier les photographies en couleur et en noir et blanc du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, Usami et Misaki discutèrent de la soirée, tout en se demandant sur quoi allait porter l'entretien avec le jeune photographe le lendemain. Misaki et Akihito étaient rassurés d'avoir rencontré une oreille attentive au sujet de leurs situations particulières, rester dans l'ombre tout en sortant avec un homme riche et célèbre, pendant qu'Usami et Asami étaient ravis que leurs deux amants se soient amusés au cours de la soirée.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à la dire par une review ! ^^**


End file.
